1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an infant playpen apparatus provided with utility accessories.
2. Description of the Related Art
An infant playpen may be typically provided with diverse utility accessories that can facilitate care for the child, such as bassinets and changing stations. Because the infant playpen is almost entirely covered with a fabric material, the mechanical connections of the utility accessories with the frame of the infant playpen may be difficult to achieve. For example, a bassinet is usually attached to fixed plastic portions provided on the frame of the playpen. The conventional attachment of the utility accessory may not suit the needs of the individual caregiver, which may depend on various factors such as the position of the playpen in a room, the availability of light, and available access to the playpen.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved design that can provide utility accessories for an infant playpen apparatus that are more convenient and flexible in use, and can address at least the foregoing issues.